Love Story
by XxFlowerAngelxX
Summary: Highschool fic “Oh, it’s you.” I said. “Hn” Hn? Is that even a word? Suddenly, he grabbed the book, and thrusted it into my hands. After that, he turned and walked away without another word. “Wait!” I called after him. Better than it sounds.SasSak rated t
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

I walked down the hallways in silence, thinking about the Algebra mid-term I'd be taking next period. I was reviewing the formulas in my head, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into something hard, and fell down on my butt. I looked up top see the outstretched hand of a cute boy I've never seen before.

"Sorry." I muttered as I took it. I got a chance to look at him clearly. He was _really_ cute. He had black hair and a tall frame. He wore no expression, but what caught me most were his eyes. Those dark charcoal eyes that seemed never ending deep.

I was about to introduce myself when he suddenly walked away from me without a word. I frowned. Well that was rude. It's not like I purposely bumped into him.

I shook my head a little, trying to forget about the encounter. But no matter how hard I tried, those never ending eyes stayed in my head.

I failed the mid-term that day.

--

_-Two days later-_

I was in the library, looking for a book to use on a project. I knew exactly the book I wanted, but was having trouble finding it in the middle of the other one thousand books that were in here.

After about ten more minutes of searching, I finally spotted the book. I reached my hand to grab it, only to touch something cold and soft. I looked to my left to see the boy that I had bumped into in the hallway. I eyes widened a little in shock, but I quickly retained my composure.

"Oh, it's you." I said.

"Hn"

_Hn?_ Is that even a word?

Suddenly, he grabbed the book, and thrusted it into my hands. After that, he turned and walked away without another word.

"Wait!" I called after him

He stopped, but did not turn his body around. I frowned. This guy needs some manners.

"Um…who are you?" I asked in a shy voice.

He didn't say anything immediately, so I assumed that he wasn't going to answer. However, just as I was about to tell him off, he answered, "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask someone else you they are."

I was speechless. It was the first time I had heard him talk. He had a deep, monotone voice.

"…Haruno Sakura."

He finally turned around, "Uchiha Sasuke," only to continue walking away again. However, before he totally disappeared, I heard him say, "I'll be needing that book in a couple days, so hurry up."

I finished the book that night.

--

_-Five days later-_

"Just go up to him, Sakura." My best friend Ino urged me.

I hesitated, but it was now or never. It was the Friday and the project was due on Monday. It was now or never.

I took a deep breath and headed across the cafeteria. I stopped in front of him, where he sat eating a sandwich, alone. He didn't even look up as I approached him, but I knew that he noticed me.

"Here," I said. I handed the book to him. He took it without a word. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the silence. Maybe he was mad at me for having with me for so long.

"…Sorry, I couldn't get it to you sooner."

"Hn"

"…Do you think you'll be able to finish the project in time?"

He sighed and got up to throw out his trash. "I could finish it in one day."

I nodded. "Well, I'll see you around."

I walked back to my table without looking back.

--

"Uchiha Sasuke? Oh I've heard of him. He's the new transfer student from Oto."

"I hear he was the star basketball player back in his old school."

"Awesome, can't wait to see him in action. Do you think he joined the basketball club?"

I knew eavesdropping on other people's conversations was rude, but I needed to find out more about Sasuke. Now I know that he's a transfer student, which explains why I've never seen him around before that incident in the hallway.

--

"Oi, Sakura, you don't happen to be crushing on Sasuke, are you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks at the question Ino had just asked me. Taking my silence as I yes, Ino grinned.

"Soooo, when are you gonna ask him out?"

"A-ask h-him ou-t, w-wha-at are you t-talk-king ab-bout?"

She raised an eyebrow that meant _You're kidding me, right?_

"I barely know the guy." I said.

"Who cares? You've been staring at him non-stop since he got here."

"Have not!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!"

"Suurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee."

"Ino!"

"Hey, all I'm trying to say is that Uchiha's popular, so if you do like him, you better act fast."

"……"

--

AN: Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a high school fic. I'm gonna make it short, about 3-5 chapters. Anyways, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!** I'll give you a virtual cookie the size of your head, Kay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story **

Thank you so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

_-A few weeks later-_

"_Remember, students, tickets to the Winter Dance will be sold during your lunch periods."_ The loudspeaker announced.

The dance, I almost forgot about that. Ino's going with some guys she's been seeing for a few weeks. She had invited me to come along, but I didn't want to be the third wheel.

Staying at home isn't a really good option either, since the entire night will be plagued with thoughts about the dance. No one's ever asked me to dances before, and I don't expect them to start right now. Finally, there's no way I have guts to ask someone out myself.

I sighed. Looks like I'm going to the dance by myself. Ino had dragged me to the mall a couple weeks ago, so I already have a dress.

I walked down the hall to my locker. However, before I reached my destination, I spotted Sasuke accompanied by a couple girls. Ever since he joined the basketball team, he's been really popular. Girls drool over his good looks and athletic abilities. I frowned. He probably already has a date. I looked down at my feet. There are hundreds of other girls in this school who are crushing on him and are way prettier than I am. There's no way he'll choose me out of all of them, even if I did have the guts to ask him.

I'm just some random girl that he bumped into in the hallway.

--

_-Three days later-_

I looked in the mirror at myself. I wore a forest green dress that reached my knees. It matched my eyes perfectly. My unusual pink locks were curled and arranged into a high bun. I didn't wear a lot of make up, other than the usual eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip-gloss.

I looked so, different. Usually, when I went to school, I wore no makeup at all and my hair was always down. Ino grinned next to me.

"What did I tell you, Sakura. What you see now is the magic of cosmetics." She announced.

"……"

"She, you've been rendered speechless, and I didn't even use that much. The guys at the dance are gonna fall head over heels for you." She smiled in triumph.

I secretly smiled to myself. All the boys at school don't matter, as long as I manage to catch _his_ eye, even just for a second, that's all I'm asking for.

--

When we arrived at the school gymnasium, Ino and her date went their separate ways. I didn't blame them, especially since they were so kind enough to give me a ride.

I walked around with nothing to do. However, after awhile, a saw a couple guys give me weird looks, which made me shy away into a corner. I absolutely hated attention, no matter what kind.

Finally, I saw _him_. He looked so handsome in a tux. Surprisingly, he arrived alone, but that could also mean that he's gonna meet his date here. I saw him give a couple nods to other jocks, but other than that, he remained aloof.

Fifteen minutes passed and his date still didn't show up. He didn't seem like was waiting for anyone either. He just, stood there, with the same emotionless expression I've always seen him wear. I saw a girl approach him, thinking that she was his date. But surprisingly, Sasuke made no move to be with her. In fact, when the girl tried to pull him onto the dance floor, he glared at her and said something that sounded like _"go away."_

As time passed by more and more girls came up to him, each of them getting turned after the other, I noticed that a lot of them were the cheerleaders that Ino despised. I almost gagged at their outfits, the dresses were both very revealing and very expensive, I guess they're taking this opportunity to dress up and try to impress others because this was one of the only occasions of the year that we didn't have to wear uniforms.

I looked at the clock and same that it read 7:30. It's been an hour since I've gotten here and all I've done is torture myself by watching countless girls flirt with Sasuke.

Suddenly, I saw his eyes look into mine. He stared with such intensity that I could not look away. After what seemed like forever, he broke of our gaze and traveled down to my outfit. His eyes never lingered at a certain place. After his "examination" he locked into my gaze again, as though my eyes were more interesting.

My heart was pounding so loud that I though he could hear it all the way across the room. I thought to myself, this is my chance. I finally have his attention. I was about to walk up to him, when something in the back of told me to stop. What if he rejects me like all the other girls that have gone up to him? What if, if I go up to him right now, he'll think that I'm like all his other fan girls who want nothing else but to impress him?

I felt my mind split in two: One was urging me to go up to him and ask him to dance. I didn't see him stare at any other particular girl like he did with me. Besides, it was time to take a chance and go after what I want for once. The other was telling to run away, to play it safe. After all, I barely know him and he could be a total asshole for all I know. I've seen what Ino becomes when she gets rejected or dumped by someone she really likes, and it's not pretty.

My body was frozen in place. During the entire time, he never broke his gaze, not once. I tried to read his eyes, but I saw nothing. They weren't inviting, but nor did they push me away. It was as though he was testing me, seeing if I make the right choice.

Finally, my body moved on its own and I was walking across the room towards him. His expression didn't change the slightest bit when I did so. When I reached in front of him, I stopped.

I waited a while to see if he would say anything. He didn't of course, which meant I would have to make the first move. I took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" I asked.

"Hn."

I didn't know if that meant yes or no.

"No date?" I asked again."

"Hn"

I think that meant no.

"So, you're just gonna stand here doing nothing all alone the entire night?" I inquired.

He smirked, "Isn't that exactly what you're doing?"

I felt myself blush from the unexpected answer. I didn't think he was watching me long enough to know that.

"Yeah," I answered sheepishly, "you could say that, my friend Ino dragged me here against my own free will." I lied

I didn't know if he bought it, because he merely blinked. God, this guy is so hard to figure out.

Then, out of the blue, the DJ played a slow song. I saw a lot of couple start dancing together, Ino being one of them. I took a deep breath, finally deciding to make my move.

"Have you had a dance yet?" I asked

"Hn."

I assumed he meant no.

"Do you wanna dance right now?" I asked.

He remained silent. Great, I blew it. I was just about to say 'never mind,' when he answered.

"I don't dance."

His response took me by surprise. I searched my mind for something to say.

"Well, me neither," which was true, "but there's a first for everything, right?" I asked hopefully.

"…Hn."

I had no idea what that meant. Suddenly, he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I was so surprised that I could barely respond. I heard some whispering around us, but I ignored it. The only thing that was on my mind at that point and time was that Uchiha Sasuke was holding my hand and just accepted my invite for a dance.

We stopped in the middle. He put his arms lighting around me waist, in fact so lightly that I could barely feel him. I hesitated, but finally put my arms around his shoulders and leaned in a little, but not enough to put all my weight on him. We were both being cautious, which was understandable, right?

I stayed silent, knowing that he wasn't the conversational type. It wasn't as awkward silence, it was just silence. I decided that if he wanted to talk, he would have to make the first move this time. After all, a girl can only do so much, right?

"Why did you ask me to dance?" He asked out of the blue.

I was shocked, but recovered after a couple seconds. I didn't know what to say though.

"I don't know, I just did…"

He didn't look happy with the answer, so I tried to continue.

"…All my life, I've been living in the shadows…I'm always afraid to take a chance. I thought that it was about time I did for once…" I explained.

He seemed to think about my choice of words.

"…Why me though?"

I looked at him in confusion. He elaborated.

"I'm not blind, Sakura, there are probably ten other guys in this room that would be dying to me in my place right now."

I smiled him. "And one hundred other girls dying to be in mine."

He didn't answer, and we went back silence. But this time, it was comforting silence. It was silence that wanted me to block out any other outside force, to just stay like this, forever.

--

AN: This chapter was longer than I expected, but I had fun typing it. Anyways **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!** This time, you'll get a virtual brownie the size of your head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_-One year later-_

"…Now, as you can see, when you multiply the square root of x by the leading coefficient, you arrive at the solution of-"

-Brrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg-

"Class is dismissed. We'll continue from the same spot tomorrow."

I sighed in relief and picked up my books and hurried out the classroom, not being able to stand another second of algebra. I walked swiftly to my locker and dropped my books off in it. As I closed my locker door, Sasuke's face appeared behind it. He was smirking, as usual.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

He placed a small kiss on my lips and took my books for me.

"How was algebra?" He asked.

"Boring, how else?" I sighed.

He chuckled, "Hey, I told you the course would be a pain in the neck."

I pouted at him, which only made his smirk grow wider.

"I'm just so glad I have music next. It's actually a fun class." I said.

"To the music room it is then." He replied.

We walked to the music room in comfortable silence. I had known Sasuke long enough that he did not enjoy much small talk. When we got to our destination, he handed me my books and kissed my on my forehead.

"See you after class," he winked at me, then walked away.

I smiled. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I have the best boyfriend in the world.

--

_-A few weeks later-_

"Hello, I'm Sai. I'm new here."

I smiled at him politely. "Oh, I'm Sakura. Welcome."

"Thanks, Sakura huh, pretty name for a pretty girl."

My smile began to falter. "Um, thanks, I gotta go."

"Wait." He grabbed my wrist. I looked around for Saskue, knowing that he would stop this in an instant. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight."

I faked a smile. "Sorry, I'm kinda already in a relationship."

He frowned. "So who's the loser I'm competing against?"

"I am." Sasuke said, surprising me. I looked behind me to see him behind me, glaring at Sai.

"Well, if it isn't Uchiha." Sai smirked. "You've got a jewel there, "he said eyeing me, "be careful, or someone else might come around and steal her away from you." He left after that.

Sasuke clenched his fists. His glare did not disappear, even after Sai disappeared from our sight.

--

"I don't like him."

I sighed. "For the hundredth time, Sasuke-kun, I don't like him. I only have eyes for you."

He scoffed. "I still don't like him."

We were having lunch together, like we did everyday. Only, we usually talked about current events, instead of glaring at the new guy.

"I don't want you talking to him." He commanded.

I frowned. "Don't order me around like that. I don't like it when you act like this."

He frowned at me.

"Look," I said, "I'm won't talk to him, okay. But it's gonna be because I think he's freaky and I don't want you to be hurt, not because you ordered me to. I'm a human being, not your possession."

I hated it when Sasuke-kun acted like this.

--

_-Two days later-_

"Hey Haruno!"

I turned around to see Ami and her "friends" behind me. I sighed. Not good.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" She sneered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well what you did. First you take Sasuke-kun, and now the new hottie, Sai."

I rolled my eyes. Ami's so pathetic sometimes. "First of all, I didn't 'take' Sasuke-kun. When two people like eachother, they form a relationship." I explained as though I was talking to a two-year-old. "Second, I have no interest in Sai. He just asked me out, which I declined, since I was already dating Sasuke."

She glared at me, then smirked. "You're a slut, Haruno, you know that? What other reason would there be that Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun would want someone as ugly as you.

I fumed. "Me, a slut?! Have you seen how you and your 'posse' dress?" I pointed to their miniskirts and tube tops. "If anyone's a slut, it's you guys who throw yourselves at boys as though they were piece of meat. You're pathetic, you know that?"

Ami glared at me, then said. "Enjoy Sasuke-kun while you can, Haruno, but know this. He's not gonna stay with you. He's way out of your league. In fact, the only reason he's still with you is out of pity. Mark my words, Haruno, he'll dump you by the end of the year, and then he'll be all mine."

Having nothing else to say. I walked away, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I reached the girls bathroom, and let my strong mask slip away.

I hated Ami. She always knew what to say to get under my skin. I know that I shouldn't listen to her, but I couldn't help it. She was right, Sasuke-kun was too good for me. I'm still surprised that our relationship has been going steady for over a year now. How long will it take before Sasuke-kun moves on to someone else?

I'm not beautiful like him. I don't come from a rich family like him. And I defiantly wasn't as popular as I am today until I became his girlfriend. He was the prince, and I was Cinderella, only, this wasn't a fairytale, and Cinderella does not live happily ever after.

--

_-Four days later-_

"You alright?" Sasuke-kun asked concerned. "You haven't been yourself lately."

I faked a smile, thinking back to what Ami had said. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Sasuke-kun frowned. He didn't buy it. Sometimes, I hated how he could read me like an open book.

"I know what'll make you feel better." He smirked.

I was confused. "What?"

"How about me taking you on the most romantic date of your life?"

I smiled. It's been a while since we've been on an actual date, since there were mid-terms to study for and everything. Now that they were over, we could relax a little.

"Tonight, seven o'clock?" He asked.

"Sure, I smiled, for real this time.

The date was one of the happiest nights of my life. First, we had dinner at a cute little restaurant with great food. Then, we went out for ice-cream at this great home-made ice-cream parlor. Lastly, he took me to the park, We had a lovely walked, looking at all the stars in the night sky. Suddenly, he stopped me under the larges sakura tree in the park.

I looked at him. "What's wrong, tired?" I joked, knowing that the number one athlete would not be tired after a simple walk like that.

Then, he took my hands, faced me, and looked me straight in the eyes. For a second, it almost seemed as though he released the barrier that guarded his eyes. For a second, I could read every emotion that he felt: love, happiness, longing, worry, jealousy, and much more.

"Sakura, I love you." He whispered so softly I could barely hear him.

I was taken by surprise. I didn't know what to say. At that moment, any doubts of our relationship flew out of my head. I was happy, so happy.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

He kissed me, he kissed me with so much passion that I could hardly breathe. He was gentle, but rough at the same time.

He loved me, and I loved him back.

--

_-Three months later-_

I closed my locker door, and walked down the hall, saying goodbye as I went to some friends and classmates. When I arrived outside, on the stairs, I was surprised not to see Sasuke-kun there waiting for me. I frowned. He probably got held back by a teacher or something.

After ten more minutes, I decided to go back inside the school to search for him. Sasuke-kun was _never_ late.

I searched every hallway, every classroom. I went down to the gym to see if he had a basketball practice that I had forgotten about. He wasn't there.

Finally, I found him, behind the school, against the wall, _kissing_ Ami.

They broke apart as soon as I arrived. Ami smirked at me. Sasuke-kun…didn't do anything. He didn't push Ami away, or immediately apologize to me, trying to straighten everything out. He just stood there, but I saw it. I saw it in his eyes: guilt.

I ran, I ran as fast as I possibly can. I didn't hear footsteps behind me, chasing me. I didn't hear Sasuke-kun's voice, begging me to stop.

Everything, everything we've been through, had been a lie. That night, when he told me he loved me, it had also been a lie.

I hated Uchiha Sasuke.

--

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_-1 month later-_

One month. It's been almost one month since I've talked to Sasuke-kun. Since I saw him kissing Ami. Since I began to hate him.

No messages on my phone. No e-mails. No letter. Nothing. He avoided me at all costs.

Ami seemed pretty happy about it, though I never saw Sasuke-kun with her either. My popular friends have been talking to me less and less as well. I began to drift back to my normal life: quiet, invisible, not really knowing what my purpose in the world was yet.

I didn't know which dominated the other: anger, or confusion. If he wanted to break up, shouldn't he at least inform me in some way? If he wanted to hook up with Ami, shouldn't I see him around lip locking with her in the hallways?

Ino seemed pretty worried about me. I haven't been eating as much, and my grades have been dropping.

Why? Why is he acting like this? What did I do? What happened to us? We were doing perfectly fine, weren't we?

Am I not pretty enough? Or not rich enough? When he told me that he loved me, I actually believed him. I was a fool. If he loved me, he wouldn't cut off any sort of contact with me like this. Right?

Were all those years with him truly a lie?

--

_-Four days later-_

"Sakura-_chan!_"

Sai. Perfect.

I turned around. He had his usual smile on his face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I've seen that smile so many times. Sometimes, I wondered if it was fake.

"Why the long face? Don't tell me you're still sad about Uchiha."

"……"

He's been telling me the same thing over and over again for the last month. God, when will this guy just give up?

"You really should get over him. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't dwell on the past."

I sighed and began to walk away. I was in no mood to deal with Sai today.

Sadly, he decided to follow me.

"There's a new movie out. You wanna go see it together this weekend?"

"No." I answered coolly.

"Ouch," he pretended as though he were hurt, "since when did you become the ice princess?"

I glared at him. He smirked in reply.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're angry."

Suddenly, I stopped and faced him. I looked him right in the eyes (which were not nearly as gorgeous as Sasuke-kun's).

"Leave me alone. I have no interest in you whatsoever. Get a life, and keep out of mine. I'm never going to go out with you, so stop following me around like a pathetic puppy!"

And with that, I whipped my head around and headed down the hallways. I ignored the stares I got from by passers who heard our 'conversation.'

I could've sworn I heard a chuckle.

--

_-Two weeks later-_

"Sakura, this has been going on for too long. I swear, if you don't march up to him right now and demand for an explanation, I'm gonna do it for you!" Ino shouted.

I sat still, not knowing what to do. She was right, this had been going on for too long.

But, I was scared. Scared of what I would hear if I would to confront him. Scared of embarrassment, and my heartbreak.

"What's the point?" I finally said. "As far as two of us, and everyone else at school knows, we've already broken up. Why should I embarrass myself even more?"

"Because, you need an explanation to satisfy your confusion! And even if the both of you have broken up, it wasn't official. You need closure, and you deserve to get it from him!"

"……"

"Sakura," she begged, "you've been going out with the guy for almost two years, during, which, you have basically treated him like a king. He cheated on you, it's not the other way around! Therefore, the least he can do is give you and explanation to why?! Please, Sakura, you're killing yourself. You have to let go, and confronting him is the only way to do it!"

I thought about it. For what seemed like ages, I sat very still at my lunch table, not moving an eyelash. Then, I felt my body involuntarily get up, and walk towards Sasuke's table. I felt as though every person in the room's eyes were on me, including his. Every bone in my body was telling me to stop, run away, but my body wouldn't listen. Pretty soon, I found myself standing in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.

I could've sworn the entire cafeteria became silent.

Oh yeah, it's time.

"Can I talk to you, alone?"

I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

His face was emotionless, as usual. I thought that he was going to ignore me, making me a laughing stalk in front of all my peers. However, after a while, he stood up, and led me out of the cafeteria.

We walked in silence, down the hallway. Not once did we look at eachother. Finally, when we were in a hallway with few classrooms, which were all empty for the time being, He stopped.

He still didn't look at me.

We stood in silence for a while. I inwardly sighed. I guess he's not gonna be the first one to talk.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"It's been almost two months…" I began.

"……"

"…The rest of the school assumes that we're over. I don't know if that's true. Maybe it's because I haven't heard a word from you since that incident. So tell me, Sasuke, have we really broken up?"

"……"

Nothing.

I felt hot tears begin to from in my eyelids. I struggled to keep them from falling.

Then, I did the undoable. Before I could stop myself, I _slapped_ Uchiha Sasuke.

That got his attention.

He finally turned to me. He looked almost, shocked.

And at that moment, all the stress and grief I had been holding for the past two months suddenly poured out of me.

"Answer me you fucking bastard!" I shouted. "We've been dating for almost two years, and never once had I treated you nearly as bad as you've been treating me! Never once had I ignored you, or stopped calling you, or _kissed_ someone else! You cheated on me, do not turn it the other way around!"

At this point, I felt as though I was truly falling apart. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear from the world.

And yet, he says nothing.

I clenched my fists. "Why?! I just want an explanation, Sasuke. Why? Why did you kiss Ami? Why didn't you explain to me about the situation? Why did you cut off all contact with me?! Just answer the question, god dammit! You owe me that much!

You told me that you loved me. Was that a lie? Did you say it as a joke, out of pity?! Why did you go out with me in the first place? Were you dared? Is that why you went out with me? So I'm just a toy?!

…What did I do wrong?"

"……"

I couldn't take anymore. I bolted.

But I didn't get far.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, preventing me from moving any further. I struggled, trying to break free. No, I couldn't let these emotions get the best of me. He lied to me. I tried so hard to believe that.

He wouldn't let me go (damn him and his muscles). Finally, I gave up, and stood still, I felt him relax his grip a little, but he still kept his arms around me.

Finally, he finally said something.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I was taken by surprised. I didn't know if it was because _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was apologizing to me, or that fact that I had finally heard his voice after all this time.

I felt him take my hand, and lead me away. It took me a while to realize that he was leading me out of the school. On normal circumstances, I would've objected to skipping class. But at this particular moment, I was too confused to even think straight.

We arrived at his expensive Volvo. He opened the passenger's door for me and gently pushed me in. After that, he got into the driver's seat and immediately drove away.

The entire car ride was filled with silence. I suddenly felt very exhausted, don't know why though. I didn't even have enough energy to look out the window to see where we were going.

After about ten minutes, we finally stopped. I finally looked up. Surprisingly, we had arrived at the park.

He gently took my hand and led me through the park. I looked around. The last time we had been here was when he told me that he loved me. It was during April, so there were many cherry blossoms in the air. But now, it was autumn, and the leaves were beginning to yellow, and soon, they'll all fall off completely.

When we finally stopped, I looked up to see the same tree that he had taken me to last time.

He released my hand and sat down, leaning against the tree's trunk. I knew I was supposed to follow, but my body was still. Finally, he looked me right in the eyes with so much force and passion that I felt my body being pulled towards him like a magnet. The next thing I knew, I was on his lap, in his arms, and he began telling me his story.

He told me how Ami had followed him there, then forced herself onto him without any warning just as I came to find him. He explained that he was shocked and didn't know how to react when he saw me. The next day, Ami had told everyone that she and Sasuke had kissed. When his friends asked him about it, he chose not to comment, so the immediately thought that it was over between us. He admitted being too scared to confront me, afraid that I wouldn't forgive him, even though ignoring me had made it worst.

So there it was. His story, his explanation. What I been looking, no, hoping for, for all this time.

The question now was…would I believe him?

The rational part of me told me to believe him. Saying that he had devoted himself to me for all this time. And, he had never shown any interest for any other girl, especially Ami.

But, there was another small part of me that was scared. She was scared that he was lying, that he was only playing with me. Besides, why did he go out with me in the first place when there was hundreds of other girls out there.

And that side took over…because I ran away…

…Only this time, he came after me…

…he was much faster than me and caught up before I took more than a couple steps…

…and he begged me to take him back…

…and my heart took over…

…and I said yes…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, XxFlowerAngelxX here. I was going to continue this story for two more chapters, but I don't think that that would be a good idea. My original ending was cheesy and not as romantic as if I were just to leave it right here. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. But again, I as a writer feel that the story is better being left this way.

I know I haven't been updating my stories, but I assure you, a new chapter of Another Beginning will be up soon.


End file.
